The present invention relates to shut-off valves and more particularly to an inline valve to control the flow of concrete in a concrete delivery system.
Typically, concrete is delivered at a job site to remote areas via a pump that pumps the concrete through a series of boom connected pipes terminating in a flexible delivery hose. The flow of concrete is typically controlled at a point remote from the delivery hose and thus even when the concrete flow is stopped at its source, it is not unusual for concrete to continue to flow or drip from the end of the delivery hose. This condition can be very undesirable at certain job sites.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a concrete flow valve that is easily installed and operated.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a valve that is positioned on the outside of the delivery hose so that the valve is not in direct contact with the flow of the concrete.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a valve that will reduce concrete spill over and/or drippage.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a gas controlled shut-off valve.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide various control for the shut-off valve.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a shut-off valve for use with a concrete delivery hose includes an outer rigid casing disposed around the concrete delivery hose. The present invention further includes a first flexible sleeve disposed within the casing. The device is provided with a second flexible cylindrical sleeve disposed within the first flexible sleeve so as to define a gas chamber between the first and second sleeves. The device is provided with a gas port that extends through the casing and into the gas chamber so that pressurized gas can be introduced into the chamber causing the second sleeve to be forced radially inwardly to constrict and close the delivery hose.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a method of controlling the flow of concrete through a concrete delivery hose includes the steps of providing a gas-actuated valve positioned on an outside surface of the concrete delivery hose; and controlling the amount of gas delivered to the valve so that the valve will expand radially inwardly to constrict the flow of concrete through the hose so that delivery of concrete is interrupted, or will expand radially outwardly to allow the flow of concrete through the hose.
The invention also contemplates a shut-off valve for use with a concrete delivery hose wherein the invention is improved by mounting the shut-off valve on an outside surface of the concrete delivery hose such that the valve is not in direct contact with the flow of concrete.
Various other features, objects, and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following detailed description and the drawings.